hidroximetilaminobenzenodiol
by Mr. Montagh
Summary: Venceria pelo menos aquele duelo, aquele contra ela mesma. Oneshot J/L para o Projeto Volta às Aulas 2.0, do 6v.


**Título **(sem as frescuras do FF)**: **(R)-4-[1-hidroxi-2-(metilamino) etil] benzeno-1,2-diol****

****Resumo: ****Venceria pelo menos aquele duelo, aquele contra ela mesma.

* * *

><p><em>Disserte sobre como a Transfiguração pode ser útil na luta contra bruxos das trevas. 23 centímetros.<em>

_Apresente as principais quebras do Estatuto internacional de Sigilo em Magia ao longo da história. 26 centímetros._

_Discorra sobre a transfiguração do encéfalo humano, ressaltando as leis e parâmetros internacionais. 52 centímetros._

_Diferencie os tipos de Feitiços Conjuratórios e justifique a importância das leis e parâmetros internacionais sobre a conjuração. 45 centímetros._

_Enuncie os doze usos do sangue de dragão e justifique a forte proteção a essa espécie. 24 centímetros._

_A cura de ferimentos simples envolve muito conhecimento sobe o corpo humano. Para o tratamento correto, precisa-se conhecer bem o problema. Descreva os cinco tipos de ferimentos simples mais comuns e seus respectivos tratamentos. 40 centímetros._

Lily sentia-se sobrecarregada por um número inumano de deveres de casa. Sirius era visto com a cara colada nos livros. Peter tinha alguns tufos de cabelo faltando na cabeça. Remus, que parecia ser o mais calmo, tentava equilibrar em seu colo dois livros e três rolos de pergaminho.

— Eu quase chego a _desejar_ que os N.I.E.M.s cheguem logo — suspirou James. Todos os seus fios de cabelo estavam fora do lugar, mas ele não estava tentando parecer _maneiro_ para ninguém. — Do mesmo jeito que uma pessoa com uma doença terminal deseja a morte.

Ele escorregou para fundo da poltrona, deixando um pote de tinta cair, rolando pelo chão. James limpou distraidamente com um aceno da varinha.

— A gente pelo menos vai se sair bem nesse trabalho da McGonagall — disse Sirius, sem desgrudar os olhos do Livro Padrão de Feitiços, sexta série. — Esse desespero está transfigurando meu encéfalo no de um trasgo. A gente vai poder falar de experiência própria.

O único que verdadeiramente riu foi Peter, e o som atraiu vários olhares raivosos. Um setimanista em particular parecia ter lágrimas nos olhos.

— Você acha que a gente deve incluir o caso daquele bruxo que saiu de uma loja de departamentos vestindo roupas íntimas femininas, e não quis pagar por elas, Lily? Não sei se é muito insignificante... — refletiu Remus, passando as plumas de sua pena pelo nariz. — Ele estuporou um funcionário e uns dois seguranças...

— Também não sei. Eu estava pensando no caso dos ladrões bruxos de Cambridge... O Prof. Binns deveria ter sido mais específico na quantidade de eventos e...

Mas eles nunca souberam o que mais Lily achava que o professor de História da Magia devia ter feito. Uma balbúrdia se formou na entrada da Sala Comunal. Várias pessoas passavam pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e tentavam contar a mesma história ao mesmo tempo. Nenhum dos presentes entendeu uma palavra sequer, até todos se calarem e escolherem um para anunciar a toda a Casa.

— Um Clube de Duelos — começou uma garota (que eles reconheceram, ao espiarem entre as cabeças dos que tinham levantado, como a monitora-chefe, que era da Grifinória). — Organizado pelo Prof. Dumbledore, com o objetivo de "nos preparar para o mundo lá fora", ou algo assim. Começa amanhã, às oito da noite, e é só para alunos do sexto ano — já que nós do sétimo e o pessoal do quinto estamos muito sobrecarregados com a proximidade dos testes.

Alguns terceiranistas balbuciaram uns "eu queria participar".

— E não se preocupem com os trabalhos que vocês já têm — continuou ela. — Dumbledore me garantiu que não haverá tarefas ou treinamentos fora do Clube. E que seria ótimo para treinar conceitos de Feitiços, Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração que podem vir a calhar nos N.I.E.M.s.

Lily, como muitos dos alunos, olhou para as pilhas de livros e rolos de pergaminho a escrever, e depois pensou sobre o Clube de Duelos. Deu um muxoxo de frustração por não poder dividir-se e fazer várias tarefas ao mesmo tempo, mas decidiu que não podia perder a oportunidade de aprender a se proteger de verdade.

James e Sirius se entreolharam, com grandes sorrisos no rosto. Eles se sentiam do mesmo modo: a mesma mescla de curiosidade, vontade de aprender e vontade de mostrar a todos como eram bons naquilo.

— Todos vamos? — perguntou James, olhando ao seu redor. — Vamos, não vamos?

Peter meneou a cabeça, mesmo parecendo trêmulo. Remus murmurou um sim, antes de voltar a seu trabalho sobre os incidentes com os trouxas. Lily olhou de relance para o Profeta Diário largado em cima de uma mesa. Mortes, medo, torturas, nascidos trouxas desaparecendo por todo o país. Ela engoliu em seco, respirou fundo e respondeu o sim mais digno que pode.

Sirius mal podia se conter de ansiedade.

**x**

Durante o outro dia inteiro, o Clube de Duelos foi o assunto na boca de todos. Alguns tentavam pensar como seria a estrutura do Clube, se eles iriam receber treinamento, ou se eles iriam somente duelar uns com os outros. Será que o próprio Dumbledore iria demonstrar um pouquinho de seu poder para eles? Outros tentavam arranjar maneiras de burlar a regra de que só sextanistas poderiam participar. Perguntavam-se se o diretor realmente iria se importar se alunos de outras séries quisessem se juntar ao clube, e qual seria a punição se ele se importasse.

No entanto, a discussão da maioria prendia-se às razões da existência do Clube. É claro que a palavra mais (não) falada o dia inteiro foi "Voldemort", mas os objetivos de Dumbledore é que não pareciam tão claros. Muitos especulavam sobre a formação de um exército pessoal. Alguns (principalmente da Sonserina) pareciam achar que a criação do Clube era apenas mais um motivo para chamá-lo de velho gagá, uma invenção inútil. Outros simplesmente achavam que era uma medida preventiva (como os estudos de medicina bruxa, mesmo que eles não seguissem a carreira de curandeiros).

Entre argumentos infundados e teorias de conspiração contadas como verdades absolutas, o dia passou como um relâmpago. Eles subiram rapidamente para deixar as mochilas na Sala Comunal e seguiram para o Salão Principal.

Como estavam acostumados sempre que havia algum evento ali, as longas mesas das Casas tinham desaparecido, dando espaço a três palcos, longos, estreitos, baixos, separados com igual espaço entre cada um. Lily, seguida de suas amigas Marlene e Dorcas, percorreu o Salão já apinhado de estudantes esticando o pescoço, tentando enxergar os Marotos. Depois de um tempo sendo empurrada de um lado para o outro (e percebendo que alguns ali eram tão baixos que ela tinha certeza de que não eram sextanistas) ela avistou cabelos negros e arrepiados e andou naquela direção.

— Eu estou tão feliz que Dumbledore teve essa idéia — comentou Marlene. — Eu simplesmente _adoro_ duelos.

Lily não deu atenção, mas respondeu com um "hmm" e um meio-sorriso. Estava pensando em outra coisa. Um ano atrás, se existia alguém contra quem ela desejaria duelar era James Potter. Teria tido tanto prazer em vê-lo desarmado e com cara de perdedor quanto ele parecia ter, à época, de convidá-la para sair (o que ele fazia quase como uma saudação diária).

Mas algo parecia ter mudado na relação deles. James a cumprimentava com um bom-dia em vez de com um convite à Madame Puddifoot. E não ficava insistindo em chamá-la pelo nome de batismo. Ele realmente estava mais aplicado nos estudos, fosse porque os trabalhos e os testes haviam tornado-se mais difíceis, fosse porque as suas brincadeiras idiotas não tivessem a mesma graça.

Não sabia por que diabos estava pensando em James enquanto podia estar planejando as melhores estratégias de defesa e contra-ataque que poderia usar dali a alguns minutos. Mas aquilo andava acontecendo com uma irritante frequência. No meio de uma pesquisa na Biblioteca sobre uma revolta dos duendes, durante uma aula essencial para o teste de final de ano de Poções...

— ...não sou muito boa com feitiços não-verbais. Será que eu estou muito ferrada? — perguntou Dorcas, olhando diretamente para Lily, pegando em seu ombro e despertando-a de seus devaneios. — Eu tenho uma azaração de impedimento que ninguém bate, mas não saber fazer isso sem falar é uma merda.

— Você vai se dar bem, Dorcas — respondeu Lily, sem saber muito bem do que estavam falando. — Você é uma bruxa muito habilidosa... O seu feitiço protetor foi o melhor de toda a classe.

Dorcas empertigou-se, o que a tornava maior do que já era em condições normais. Talvez por isso, talvez por ouvirem suas vozes se aproximando, os garotos viraram-se e deram de cara com elas.

— Dumbledore vai falar — anunciou Remus, ficando de ponta de pé para espiar entre as cabeças a sua frente.

O silêncio se espalhou pelo Salão como mágica.

— Boa noite. — Muitos murmuraram uma resposta. — Primeiramente, gostaria de acabar com o medo de muitos aqui. Não, não irei castigá-los de qualquer maneira por terem querido acrescentar algo de útil às suas cabeças. Mas serão descontados, de suas respectivas Casas, vinte pontos por cada aluno que não for do sexto ano que ainda estiver presente nesse Salão daqui a cinco minutos. Creio que não precise ressaltar que não há qualquer maneira de burlar essa regra. — Os sons do desespero começaram com sussurros discretos, mas cresceram para conversas e fugas deliberadas.

"Desculpem pela rigidez de regulamento — continuou ele, elevando a voz sobre a balbúrdia. — Mas só conseguiremos trabalhar satisfatoriamente se tivermos um grupo menor e mais homogêneo.

Dumbledore tentava sorrir, mas sua expressão cansada transparecia claramente por trás da calma. Ele sentou-se novamente.

Depois de alguns minutos de muito barulho, entre fugas e discussões sobre a estranha rigidez do diretor, este levantou novamente, olhando por trás de seus oclinhos de meia-lua para um lado e outro do Salão. Todos se calaram, e ele pareceu satisfeito com os restantes.

— Os objetivos desse Clube, como vocês já devem ter especulado bastante — começou ele, agora parecendo sorrir de verdade —, é prepará-los para enfrentar Lord Voldemort e seus seguidores.

Uma onda de arrepios e murmúrios seguiu-se à menção do nome.

— É claro que tenho esperança de que até que vocês todos se formem, essa sombra que paira sobre a Grã-Bretanha tenha já desaparecido — continuou. — Mas não podemos deixar de nos preparar para o pior. Tenho certeza que vão encontrar uma utilidade para o que aprenderem aqui mesmo no mundo de paz que esperamos ver no futuro.

"Mas temos que começar. Vocês vão perceber como o tempo passa rápido quando estamos nos divertindo.

Dumbledore saiu de trás da mesa dos professores e andou, no meio dos alunos, até chegar ao palquinho mais a esquerda. Subiu o pequeno degrau e posicionou-se bem no meio do palco, para que todos pudessem vê-lo.

— Não ensinarei a vocês mais do que o estritamente necessário. O objetivo aqui é que vocês aprendam por si mesmos. — Ele olhou para os alunos ao seu redor e apontou um deles, chamando-o para o palco. Ele era da Corvinal; pareceu meio nervoso ao pegar a mão que o diretor oferecia para ajudá-lo a subir, mas ao mesmo tempo lisonjeado de ter sido escolhido.

"Como é seu nome? — perguntou ao aluno.

— Harvey. John Harvey.

— O meu é Dumbledore. — O diretor pareceu sorrir de verdade de novo, as rugas ao lado dos olhos intensificando-se. — Albus Dumbledore.

"Agora prestem atenção os que nunca duelaram. Os outros podem arranjar algo em que pensar. Uma música agradável, por exemplo... — Ele mesmo pareceu perdido no ritmo de alguma canção, balançando o corpo. — Mas vamos ao ponto. No duelo oficial, como esporte, os bruxos devem apertar suas mãos, sacar a varinha, andar três passos de costas um para o outro e atacar. — Ele demonstrou aquilo com Harvey. O garoto ficava olhando por sobre o ombro para conferir se estava fazendo a coisa certa. — É proibido atacar quando o inimigo está de costas ou se ele está caído no chão. E o objetivo do esporte é _desarmar_.

Com um quase imperceptível aceno da varinha, Harvey foi desarmado. Sua varinha voou em direção ao teto encantado, cheio de estrelas. Antes que ela caísse no chão Dumbledore a convocou e devolveu ao voluntário.

— No entanto — continuou ele, cortando os murmúrios admirados —, os Comensais da Morte não vão apertar suas mãos. Eles não vão esperar que você encare-os, nem que se levante. O objetivo dos Comensais é _matar_.

"Vamos fazer um trabalho progressivo. Começaremos com o esporte oficial, incluindo suas regras e pomposidades; depois veremos como simular o perigo real. — Um silêncio mórbido correu pelo Salão. O medo era quase palpável. — Três pares duelam de cada vez. Eu os escolherei; quem não participar ativamente hoje não se preocupe. Todos terão sua chance.

Ele desceu do palco e saiu pegando alunos pelos ombros e levando-os para duelar. James estava agitado, erguendo a cabeça, pronto para se oferecer como voluntário se pudesse. Dumbledore colocou dois alunos da Sonserina no palquinho em que estivera falando. No do meio pôs uma garota da Lufa-Lufa contra uma da Corvinal.

James observou a figura alta e magra chegar cada vez mais perto do terceiro palco, e sua ansiedade crescia cada vez mais. Não queria esperar até outro dia, outra oportunidade. Queria sentir o poder fluindo pelos braços, a liberdade de poder soltar qualquer feitiço, a adrenalina do embate, os pensamentos explodindo, as decisões tomadas em milionésimos de segundo.

E então sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, e um sorriso cobrindo seu rosto. Reconheceu os dedos longos e finos e nem olhou para trás quando se dirigiu ao palquinho. Olhou todos com o queixo erguido; além de todas as sensações do duelo, queria também provar do que era capaz para todo mundo.

Depois do momento de triunfo, virou-se para frente, curioso para descobrir quem seria seu adversário. Queria que fosse algum daqueles Sonserinos idiotas, seguindo Você-sabe-quem, adorando a destruição e a morte de gente inocente.

Mas sua raiva transformou-se em surpresa quando viu quem realmente estava a sua frente, a expressão indignada, as bochechas vermelhas.

Lily Evans.

Não conseguiu deixar de dar um risinho, pensando em como aquele duelo seria diferente um tempo atrás. James teria feito de tudo para impressioná-la, lançando os feitiços mais pomposos possíveis. Depois teria fingido se atrapalhar com a varinha e cairia, desarmado, sob seus pés.

Mas ele não era mais assim. Ainda queria impressionar Lily, mais do que a qualquer um ali, mas queria fazer aquilo de um jeito diferente. Primeiro porque percebia que seu velho plano tinha grandes falhas; se fingisse se atrapalhar com a varinha ou se distraísse de algum modo do confronto, Lily provavelmente iria acabar arrancando seu braço ou outra parte qualquer do seu corpo. Além do que agora sabia que Lily não iria sair com ele por causa de meia dúzia de feitiços, não só pelas várias vezes que Remus havia tido aquela conversa com ele, mas porque James agora _realmente_ a conhecia.

Não deixaria aquele duelo nada fácil para Lily, mas não porque não gostasse mais dela. Pelo contrário. Só depois de cinco anos percebera que havia se apaixonado por um cabelo ruivo, uma dezena de sardas, o seu jeito furioso de rejeitá-lo... Nunca havia realmente a conhecido; não conhecia seus hábitos, seus desejos, seus medos, sua ideologia. Nunca soubera nada realmente importante sobre ela, e só agora percebia como havia sido idiota de perseguir para cima e para baixo uma imagem formada em sua cabeça.

Dumbledore voltara ao seu lugar no centro da mesa dos professores e deu um sinal para que apertassem as mãos. Lily apertou a sua com muita firmeza, e seu olhar parecia confuso. Será que seus pensamentos estavam indecisos sobre _que James_ ela enfrentaria?

Virou-se de costas, mas pode ouvir muito bem os pesados três passos que Lily deu para longe de si.

**x**

Ao virarem-se um em direção ao outro, a varinha de Lily cortou o ar, lançando um jato de luz vermelha. Ela emendou o movimento do _Estupefaça_ com o do _Protego_, mas ainda sentiu a vibração da varinha querendo escapar de sua mão por um provável _Expeliarmus_ de James.

James rebateu o feitiço estuporante para o teto encantado e logo depois lançou três feitiços quase sem intervalo. Um era reconhecível como um feitiço queimante, o outro era o do riso, mas o outro era transparente. Lily conjurou um escudo com movimentos muito rápidos, mas sabia que aquilo não seria suficiente para defendê-la dos três.

Preparou o contra-ataque. Lançou um chicote de luz por cima do escudo, com esperança de que ele se chocasse com algum dos feitiços, o que não aconteceu. Ele passou direto e atingiu o braço da varinha de James, abrindo uma cicatriz rasa, mas que devia arder.

Do seu lado, duas das azarações bateram no escudo, desfazendo-o. Não teve tempo para proteger-se da terceira, que queimou um ponto no lado esquerdo de seu pescoço.

Os dois continuaram a atirar feitiços sequenciados entre si, as testas franzidas, a respiração ofegante. Não demorou muito para que quase todos os presentes estivessem assistindo àquele duelo, ignorando os outros dois.

No meio da adrenalina da batalha, entre _Impedimenta_s, _Reducto_s e _Estupefaça_s, Lily percebeu que James estava jogando para valer, dando tudo de si. Não estava com medo de machucá-la; muito pelo contrário. A cada minuto o duelo ficava mais perigoso... e mais divertido.

Sem que pudesse evitar, sua expressão que misturava indignação e confusão foi substituída por um sorriso. Ela se viu _brincando_ com James, transformando aquilo quase numa valsa. Ele a provocava de um lado, fazendo um ataque particularmente bom, e ela o desafiava do outro, defendendo e contra-atacando com igual habilidade.

**x**

James estava ofegante. Lily estava com o braço muito cansado. O duelo no palco do meio já havia acabado, e Dumbledore estava entre os alunos novamente para encontrar outro par para substituí-los. No primeiro palco, as coisas pareciam estar feias. O cabelo de um estava preto, chamuscado, e o outro tinha um grande corte na bochecha, sangrando.

Já eles dois continuavam no mesmo ritmo. Os dois não pensavam em mais nada. Suas veias estavam entupidas de adrenalina. Seus pensamentos estavam claros. Seus corações batiam fortes.

Um sustentava o olhar do outro; desviar o olhar para o lado seria demonstrar fraqueza. Os sorrisos de ambos haviam sido substituídos por lábios mordidos, testas franzidas, expressões determinadas... Mas continuavam se divertindo.

Até que aconteceu. O feitiço de um finalmente ultrapassou o bloqueio do outro. Lily caiu no chão, completamente imóvel. James desarmou-a com um pequeno movimento, e logo depois a liberou do Impedimento.

Fez menção de andar em sua direção pra ajudá-la a levantar e cumprimentá-la, mas antes que pudesse levantar um pé do chão, a ruiva já estava correndo para fora dali, esbarrando nos alunos que assistiam (alguns até aplaudindo). James correu também, seguindo o rastro da vermelhidão dos cabelos.

**x**

Percorreram o castelo sozinhos, com os quadros passando velozes em suas visões periféricas. Os dois sabiam as escadas de cor; as passagens, as bifurcações, os atalhos nas paredes. Suas pernas levaram-nos sozinhas até a Sala Comunal da Grifinória.

— PENA DE ÁGUIA — gritou Lily, a vários metros do quadro da entrada. A Mulher Gorda desviou do seu caminho, com uma expressão um pouco assustada, e ela continuou correndo para dentro da Sala Comunal. Nem ligou para expressão assustada (que logo se transformou em raiva) das pessoas estudando. Sua mente pulsava junto com seu coração. Não sabia o que sentia, ou o que queria fazer. Só sabia que não queria parar.

Olhando para trás para confirmar se James continuava a segui-la, ela seguiu para o dormitório masculino. Escancarou a porta do quarto dos sextanistas, sabendo que não haveria ninguém ali. Recostou-se na parede, ofegando e rindo. As dores e ardências dos feitiços de James estavam esquecidas em algum canto da sua mente, a qual rodopiava.

James entrou, em seguida, tão ofegante quanto ela, e parou, encarando-a. Pareceu sério por um momento, abrindo a boca para dizer algo, desculpar-se, até que viu sua expressão. Seu nariz estava sujo de sangue, seus cabelos estavam caídos na testa, desgrenhados. Ela ria como uma criança.

— Você... me fez correr... aqui... preocupado... você rindo... — falou James, a voz entrecortada pela respiração. Mas sorrindo.

Lily ainda tinha muita adrenalina nas veias. Estava exausta, pelo combate e pela corrida, mas ainda _não podia_ parar.

Desencostou-se da parede e começou a andar em direção a James. Aquele duelo, apesar de não ter tido um final agradável para ela, havia sido bastante esclarecedor. Provara para ela o que ela via todos os dias, mas teimava em não acreditar: James _havia_ mudado, afinal. James estava diferente do babaca que ficava andando pelo gramado do colégio, soltando e pegando um pomo de ouro, importunando-a nos momentos mais inadequados.

Aquele duelo, com toda a sua adrenalina enlouquecedora, fizera-a perceber o porquê de pensar em James em momentos aleatórios. E a resposta era tão óbvia... Mas ela não conseguira descobrir — ou aceitar — isso com sua mente cautelosa e racional de mais.

Agora andava em direção ao que seu coração pedia, ignorando os alertas do cérebro, o medo e o nervosismo. Venceria pelo menos aquele duelo, aquele contra ela mesma.

James ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto ela dava os primeiros passos, mas logo que foi chegando mais perto, ainda mantendo o contato visual, ele voltou a sorrir. Seu coração bateu com uma felicidade que não cabia dentro dele, que parecia esmagar seus órgãos vitais, procurando espaço. Era a alegria de vê-la sentindo-se exatamente como ele. As veias pulsando, o desejo de continuar o duelo, porém sem nenhuma varinha. Queriam continuar a brincadeira, a valsa. Queriam o encontro dos corpos, a disputa das línguas.

James não aguentou até que Lily chegasse até ele; esticou o braço e puxou-a para perto de si.

Ela não teve medo de que alguém entrasse ali. Nem refletiu sobre o que iriam pensar dela. Nem prensou duas vezes antes de retribuir o beijo. Lily se sentia da mesma maneira que lá embaixo, só que melhor.

Ela estava cansada, pelo duelo e pela corrida, e pelos sentimentos pulsando no seu peito. Mas _não podia_ parar.

Não queria.

* * *

><p>NA: Goddamnit, há quanto tempo eu não postava nada? Há quanto tempo eu não fazia uma N/A?

Mas está aqui... Fic para o Projeto Volta às Aulas 2.0 do 6v, com Sexto Ano, Sala Comunal.

E se quiserem entender o título... google it.


End file.
